1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a jigging device, and more specifically it relates to a powered jigging tip down device with a universal pole holder for hands-free jigging of a fishing pole.
2. Background Information
Jigging of a fishing pole fitted with a bait is a common method of attracting fish to the bait. This method of fishing can be quite tedious and a number of patents have been issued that disclose devices that are used to automate the jigging motion of the fishing pole. Some of the patents which have been granted include U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,302 by Creviston et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,352 by Hill; U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,499 by Simbroski; U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,317 by Evans; U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,885 by Lindell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,514 by Jordan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,847 by Rusgo; U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,411 by Ecker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,616 by Wilsey; U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,255 by Campbell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,580 by Schulte et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,121 by Chacon, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,835 by Emett; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,010 by Aragona; U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,534 by Ford; U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,628 by Davis; U.S. 5,987,801 by Anderson; U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,656 by Knepp; U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,650 by Beeler; U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,543 by Keller; U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,421 by Daniels; U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,136 by Kovak; U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,892 by Senckowski and U.S. 2007/0266615 by Norman.
The present invention generally relates to a powered jigging tip down device with a universal pole holder for fishing, which includes a gear motor, a cam-shaped crank, a two-piece linkage, a pivoting carrier plate, a universal pole holder, an adjuster for controlling the amount of jig action, electronics to control jigging speed, an upright support and a base.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, some of the features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction or to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
An object is to provide a powered jigging tip down device with a universal pole holder for hands-free jigging of a fishing pole.
Another object is to provide a powered jigging tip down device with a universal pole holder for fishing that allows fishermen to jig several poles at one time, increasing the odds of catching more fish.
Another object is to provide a powered jigging tip down device with a universal pole holder for fishing that allows the use of most types of fishing poles.
Another object is to provide a powered jigging tip down device with a universal pole holder for fishing that has an adjustable stroke amount for different types of fish.
Another object is to provide a powered jigging tip down device with a universal pole holder for fishing that indicates a fish bite by pulling the tip of the pole down and putting up a signal flag.
Another object is to provide a powered jigging tip down device with a universal pole holder for fishing that doesn't fight the fish with the motorized action, only with the weight of the pole and reel.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within, the scope of the present invention. To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention, being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of this application.